


Sunbeams and snuggles

by Callie_Girl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Sleepy Cuddles, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: Virgil finds Deceit occupying the best sunspot in the house-Again.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	Sunbeams and snuggles

Of course.

Virgil huffed at the sight of Deceit in the best sunspot in the Mind Palace. It was infuriating- whenever Virgil wanted to take a warm sun nap, Deceit was always there, fast asleep. Normally Virgil would just go find one of the other ones, but he was cold and tired of giving in.

Virgil sighed loudly, gaining Logan’s attention.

“Is there an issue, Virgil?” Logan asked, adjusting his glasses.

“Deceit’s in the sunspot,” Virgil complained. “Again.”

“Mm. Do you wish for me to propose a solution?” Stupid nerd had that stupid smirk on his face that meant he thought they were missing something blatantly obvious.

“Sure,” Virgil drawled, nose wrinkled at giving Logan what he wanted. Logan was nice, but sometimes he could be so damn arrogant-

“The sunspot is large enough for two.”

Wait wha- “Huh?!”

Logan sighed, turning the page of his book. “The sunspot is large enough for both of you to lay in without physical contact. I am certain the two of you can share like the mature sides you are.”

Virgil stared at him, incredulous, but Logan had already gone back to his book. He glanced back at Deceit, who was still snoozing away happily.

Fuck it.

Virgil walked over, laying down slowly in the spot so as not to accidentally wake Deceit. The sun-warmed carpet felt like home, easing the tension from his body. In spite of his lingering insecurities about Deceit and his anxiety screaming at him not to, Virgil soon drifted asleep.

He was woken by somebody giggling.

Virgil groaned at the injustice of being woken up from such an amazing nap, opening his eyes slowly to find out what the laughing was about.

Deceit’s fluffy hair came into view, and Virgil snapped awake, heart racing. The lying side was pressed against Virgil’s front, six arms wrapped around the younger like steel cables.

And still asleep.

Virgil wiggled, trying to slip out of Deceit’s grip, but the hold was unbreakable. Once he’d realized that, he glanced at Patton, silently begging the dad side to help. Patton, still smiling, shook his head.

“Patton,” Virgil protested.

“Sorry kiddo, but nothing can ever wake up Dee before he wants to wake up… I’ll make dinner, see if it’ll help.” Patton spun on his heel, still giggly, and went to the kitchen, leaving Virgil and Deceit alone.

Virgil sighed, made one more futile escape attempt, the resigned himself to his fate.

At least he was in the good sunspot.


End file.
